Somewhere in Between
by twstofate
Summary: Sequel to "As the World Falls Down". This one centers on Jeff Hardy and the women in his life and how one kiss could ruin all of their lives. FINISHED! Look for the sequel "The Space Between Us.
1.

Raw: February 2002  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Dallas Reynault exclaimed.  
  
Everyone in the Team Xtreme dressing room turned to see what was wrong with the youngest member of their informal groups. She threw a Playstation controller at the screen.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Damn game," Dallas said. "It won't let me beat it."  
  
"That's good," Madison said. "I thought you were going to say you wouldn't be my tag team partner anymore."  
  
"Well," Dallas said, trying to look thoughtful. "There's always that."  
  
Jeff laughed. "I can't imagine you two away from each other. I've never seen siblings as close as you are to each other. Including Matt and I."  
  
"Are you saying we aren't close?" Matt asked.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes at his brother, "Don't be an ass."  
  
Matt grinned. "He's right though. You guys are more like salt and pepper than Sugar and Spice, you complement each other perfectly."  
  
"We know," Madison and Dallas chorused together. They smiled warmly at each other.  
  
"Not it's time for me to give her a beating," Dallas said. "Before she thinks I like her or something."  
  
Later that night, Madison and Dallas got into the rented car they were driving. Dallas searched through the stations for a rock station.  
  
"Stop!" Madison exclaimed. "I like that song!"  
  
"You and your stupid classic rock," Dallas sighed, as Bob Seger's "Night Moves" played over the speakers.  
  
"Daddy loved this song," Madison said. "It's a good song."  
  
"I guess so," Dallas said. "We have to go to that party at WWF New York tonight.  
  
"You mean Lita and Shane's engagement party?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dallas said. "Do I REALLY have to dress up?"  
  
"It would be preferable," Madison said. "You are definitely not going in that."  
  
Dallas looked down at her torn jeans and Sublime t-shirt. "What's wrong with this?"  
  
Madison rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that crap Dal."  
  
Dallas laughed as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Look at them," she said, pointing to Matt and Jeff. They were carrying bags of fast food. "Do you think they forgot about the party?"  
  
"Maybe so," Madison said. "Let them know how stupid they are."  
  
"Hey boys," Dallas exclaimed as she got out of the car. "Are you forgetting an appearance you need to put in tonight?"  
  
"What?" Matt asked, already eating some fries.  
  
"The engagement party," Madison said.  
  
"Oh crap," Jeff said under his breath. "Time to go dress up."  
  
"Are we all going into town together?" Madison asked.   
  
"Sure," Matt said. "Our car is huge. Hurry!"  
  
"Is Mer coming too?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "Damn I'm hungry."  
  
Dallas and Madison went to their hotel room and Madison went to her suitcase and threw clothes at her sister. "What the hell?" Dallas asked.  
  
"I decided what you are going to wear," Madison said.  
  
"Thanks so much," Dallas said. Madison had given her a black minidress with a sparkly top to wear over it.   
  
"It won't look bad with that purple hair you have," Madison said.  
  
"Jeff suggested it," Dallas said defensively.  
  
"That explains it," Madison said. "Of course you must do everything Jeff suggests."  
  
Dallas smiled, "He suggested bright green first."  
  
Madison shuddered. "That's horrible."  
  
Dallas laughed as she went to the bathroom to slip into the dress. She twisted her hair on top of her head and secured it with a clip. Luckily she already had make-up on from the taping. Madison had told her to leave it on because she didn't want to have to deal with more make-up that night.  
  
Madison was french braiding her hair when Dallas walked back into the bedroom. Madison surveyed her appearance. "You look damn good if I do so say myself."  
  
"Oh good," Dallas said, searching through Madison's luggage for some low-heeled black sandals. "I wish I could just veg and watch movies tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Madison agreed. "Paul Walker."  
  
"I can't believe you don't have a date for this party," Dallas said.  
  
"Not for lack of offers," Madison said. "I just don't feel like dealing with the hassle tonight. Plus, I like going to parties with friends."  
  
Dallas answered when there was a knock on the door. "Snazzy Jeff," Dallas said sarcastically. He had on black pants, a blue shirt that he had not buttoned, and one shoe on. The other was in his hand.  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said. "We're ready. Do either of you have a rubber band?"  
  
"Here," Dallas sighed, handing him one from her bedside table. Madison grinned; knowing Dallas was trying to hide how much she adored Jeff.  
  
"Great," Jeff said. "Lets go."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the group entered WWF New York for Shane and Lita's engagement party. "It was great of Vince to get this set up in such a short amount of time," Madison said as they walked in.  
  
Jeff held out his arm to Dallas, "Come on, I want to walk in with the prettiest girl on my arm."  
  
Dallas turned her head quickly as she accepted his arm to hide her blush. Madison winked at her sister. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite commentator," she said to Tazz. "You wanna walk me in like a gentleman?"  
  
Tazz grinned at Madison. "Who are you trying to make jealous tonight?"  
  
"Me make someone jealous?" Madison asked. "Why in the world would I do that?"  
  
"It seems to me you try to get all the single guys in the Federation to kiss your feet," Tazz said. "And you never pay much attention to me."  
  
"You don't seem to be kissing my feet," Madison said good-naturedly. "Plus, Dal and I are co-hosting Heat this week and I could use some tips from the master."  
  
Dallas marveled as her sister wrapped Tazz around her pinky finger. "You really do look beautiful tonight," Jeff whispered in her ear.  
  
Dallas whipped her head around, causing some strands of hair to fall loose, creating a disheveled effect. "Thanks. You too. I mean you look good tonight."  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said, smiling a little. "Lets go congratulate the happy couple then dance."  
  
"You don't dance," Dallas said.  
  
"Now I do," Jeff said. Dallas and Madison were his best friends in the Federation. He realized all the guys paid a lot of attention to Madison and Dallas rarely got much attention. He had decided he would make Dallas feel special tonight when she looked so pretty when she opened the door.  
  
Awhile later, Dallas was in Jeff's arms, where she had longed to be for what seemed like an eternity. She settled comfortably against him. Heaven was where she was.  
  
A silvery laugh raised through the crowd. Dallas stiffened, knowing the laugh like her own. The laugh no one could help but fall in love with. She looked up to see Jeff staring coldly at Test and the woman in his arms.  
  
"Andrew, stop it!" Madison exclaimed. "I promise, I'm not ticklish."  
  
"Anywhere?" Andrew asked wickedly.  
  
"Maybe you'll find out someday," Madison replied. "Now, will you behave?"  
  
"I promise darlin'," Andrew said, pulling her close to him.  
  
Dallas looked up at Jeff, knowing he thought he was in love with her sister. She knew Madison tried everyday to convince him they were all wrong for each other. But every person on Earth had someone they couldn't resist. For Dallas Reynault that person was Jeff Hardy. And for Jeff Hardy that person was Madison Reynault.  



	2. 

***Hey kiddos, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. What do you think is going to happen? You have no idea I promise. Anyways I use a couple of lines from "At Last" by Etta James (which is one of the best all time songs in my personal opinion. Have fun!***  
  
Three days later  
  
"Ah," Madison sighed to herself as she stretched out on a lounge chair. "Sunny California."  
  
It was seven in the morning Pacific Time. Madison had already performed her daily workout and had finished of with a swim. She was now lying in a chair by the hotel pool, soaking in the sun. She found it ridiculous that it was February and it was warm and sunny in California.   
  
Madison closed her eyes, listening to the music playing softly on her radio.  
  
At last, my love has come along,  
My lonely days are over,  
And life is but a song.  
  
Madison wished she knew what it felt like to truly be in love. To know you would be with one person for the rest of your life. She loved the old song. She knew she had things she needed to do. But she wanted to finish the song. She felt a little drowsy as she imagined the perfect lover.  
  
I found a dream to rest my cheek to,  
A dream that I could my own,  
A thrill that I have never known.  
At last, my love has come along.  
  
Madison woke up to hands rubbing over her body. Was she really dreaming? The hands felt like magic. She stretched like a cat. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in shock. "Jeff! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Jeff held up a bright blue bottle. "Sunblock dear."  
  
"Oh," Madison said lamely. "Thanks I guess."  
  
Jeff handed her the bottle. "How was your swim?"  
  
"Refreshing," Madison said. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Meredith and Matt get up at horrible hours and they tend to be loud," Jeff said. "I end up waking up pretty early most days. I just couldn't get back to sleep this time."  
  
"I see," Madison said. She rubbed a smudge of sunblock on Jeff's nose.   
  
"Thanks sweetheart," Jeff said, rubbing the lotion in.  
  
"You need to stop calling me things like that," Madison said, grabbing her towel.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because people will think we are seeing each other," Madison said.  
  
"And the problem is?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff, you know I will not go out with you," Madison exclaimed. "Can't you settle for being my friend? My best friend?"  
  
"No," Jeff said honestly. "Give me a chance. I think about you all the time. The way your hair curls when it gets wet, the way you smell, your green eyes, and that magical laugh of yours."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," Madison said.  
  
"Why the hell won't you give me one chance?" Jeff asked. "One freaking chance."  
  
"Why do you need a chance?" Madison asked. "You see what happens to the guys I give chances to. They don't get me in the end. We end up friends. Why go out? We already have the end result."  
  
"I might be different," Jeff said.  
  
"And I might be Madonna," Madison said. She got up from the chair. Jeff got up with her. He pulled the towel away from her. He picked her up. He ran into the pool with her in his arms. Madison sputtered as she resurfaced. "You crazy bastard!"  
  
"That's me," Jeff grinned, grabbing her wrist. "You aren't walking away from me Madison."  
  
"How about I swim away from you?" Madison asked.  
  
"One date is all I ask," Jeff said.  
  
"So one date is all I say no to," Madison said.  
  
"Dammit," Jeff said. "Tell me what it is then."  
  
"What?" Madison asked, struggling to get away from Jeff. She choked on the tears in her throat. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Not until you tell me," Jeff said.  
  
"Why is it so important?" Madison asked.  
  
"Because I want to know why you hide behind lies and excuses," Jeff said. "You forget that I know you Madison. You say your sister likes me and we'll just end up ruining our friendship. I want to know the real reason."  
  
"My sister does like you," Madison insisted. "And we would end up broken up."  
  
"How so you know?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because I would break up with you before you could break my heart," Madison exclaimed. "Now let go of me Jeff!"  
  
"Sweetie, I wouldn't break your heart," Jeff said, trying to pull Madison into a hug.  
  
"You say that now," Madison said, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm your best friend," Jeff said soothingly.  
  
"Mike was my best friend too," Madison said, her voice broken with tears. "And he broke my heart. You know what that taught me Jeff?"  
  
"That love doesn't exist?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It exists alright," Madison said. "And it hurts."  
  
"Most good things do at some point," Jeff said.  
  
"With me it hurts a lot and it's disappointing," Madison said. "I won't lose another friend because I'm attracted to him. I can't do it again."  
  
"So you are attracted to me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm attracted to a lot of guys slick," Madison said.  
  
"Touche," Jeff said.  
  
"That's right," Madison said. "So can you just let me be Jeff?"  
  
"No," Jeff said. "Because I'm not like this Mike guy. And you turning your back on love because you got hurt once is stupid."  
  
"You're never going to just let me be are you?" Madison said.  
  
"Not unless you give me one measly chance," Jeff said.  
  
Madison sighed. "Will you give up?"  
  
"If you can look me in the eye and tell me a relationship is not worth it afterwards," Jeff said. "I will stop bothering you. Promise."  
  
"And you won't tell anyone?" Madison asked.  
  
"If by anyone you mean Dallas," Jeff said, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thank you," Madison said.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes," Madison said. "But don't expect me to fall madly in love with you or anything."  
  
"I wouldn't want to do anything silly like that," Jeff said, helping Madison out of the pool. "Can I give you a kiss?"  
  
"No," Madison said, pushing him back into the pool. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Jeff asked. "But I have to plan!"  
  
"It's your one chance Jeff," Madison said. "You better not blow it."  
  
Jeff smiled at Madison's backside as she walked away. He told himself she had a very nice backside. Where in the hell was he going to take her?  
  
Madison got back in her room and found her sister still asleep. She felt guilty for telling Jeff she would go out with him, but it was the only way to get him off of her back. "Dallas," Madison said. "Get out of bed you lazy girl."  
  
"Five more minutes," Dallas grumbled.  
  
"Give it up," Madison said. "It's time to get up. I've lifted, had a run, and a swim. Now I'm hungry."  
  
"Alright," Dallas said, pushing herself out of her bed. "I'm up."  
  
"Get changed and we'll find a Denny's or something," Madison said.   
  
"Yes captain," Dallas said. "Can we ask Jeff?"  
  
"I've already talked to Jeff," Madison said. "He has a busy day ahead of him."  
  
"Okay," Dallas said. "I'm ready."  



	3. 

"See you later," Madison said to her sister.  
  
"Huh?" Dallas asked, looking away from the TV screen. She was watching "Dogma" with Lita and Stephanie. She looked over at her sister. "Where you going dressed like that?"  
  
"Exploring with Jeff," Madison said, knowing better than to tell her sister it was a date. "He said I should dress casually."  
  
She was wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt that matched her eyes, and she held a hooded UCLA sweatshirt in her arms. She had left her long brown hair curly and pulled back into a ponytail. Stephanie laughed from the bed. "I don't think I've ever seen you dressed so casually."  
  
"Thanks," Madison said sarcastically.   
  
"You look good," Lita said.  
  
"You guys going to be here all night?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lita and Stephanie said together.  
  
"Shane is still in New York," Lita said.  
  
"Chris and Steph are fighting," Dallas explained. "I'm not sure what about, but they are not getting along."  
  
"He doesn't want me to fight Chyna," Stephanie said. "He's the one who's training me to really wrestle and he doesn't want me to fight her."  
  
"Men," Lita, Dallas, and Madison agreed. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"You ready?" Jeff asked Madison. He looked in on the other women. "Hey girls."  
  
They all said hello. Madison tucked her driving license, some money, and her room key in her pocket. "Have fun," she said to her friends.  
  
"You look good tonight," Jeff said. "Can I hold your hand?"  
  
Madison turned her head. His voice was so soft and sweet. "Yeah," Madison said, holding out her hand to him.   
  
"So where are we going?" Madison asked brightly.  
  
"First we're going to go grab some food at a place by UCLA that someone told me was good, then we are going to the Griffith Observatory to see some stars," Jeff said, helping her into his car. "Then I am going to kiss you."  
  
"Really?" Madison asked. "Is that a threat."  
  
"At the risk of sounding cliched," Jeff said, "that's a promise."  
  
They ate at Jerry's Deli in Westwood. "This is great," Madison said. She had finished her Rueben sandwich in about five minutes.   
  
"I'm glad you think so," Jeff said. His roast beef sandwich had been great too.  
  
"Stars now huh?" Madison asked.  
  
"That's right," Jeff answered.  
  
"You know the way to make yourself into every girl's dream man," Madison commented. "Well, I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Lets go," Jeff said.  
  
It was around two when they finally ended up back at the hotel. "I really had a great time tonight," Madison said. "Not that that was unexpected. I always have fun with you."  
  
"Good," Jeff said. "So have I changed your mind?"  
  
"I don't know," Madison said. She paused for a moment, then she shook her head. "No Jeff. I can't change my mind here. What you and I did tonight we can do any night. Because we are friends."  
  
"Wait a sec," Jeff said, pulling her to him. "I promised you something didn't I?"  
  
Madison looked up into her best friend's eyes and involuntarily sighed. His head descended and he kissed her. The kiss started gently and became more passionate as it went on. Madison finally pulled away.  
  
"No Jeff," Madison said. "I can't do this."  
  
"You just did," Jeff said, holding Madison's head in between his hands. "Don't tell me you didn't like that baby."  
  
"Of course I liked it," Madison said. "I like most kisses I get Jeff. That kiss wasn't worth ruining everything."  
  
"It won't ruin anything!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"You be sure to tell me that when my sister hates me for seeing you," Madison said. "And when we break up and aren't friends anymore, be sure to tell me then too."  
  
"But you don't know that that will happen," Jeff said.   
  
"It always happens," Madison said. "After my first boyfriend broke up with me, my mom told me that when you meet that one person who you are supposed to be with you will feel it. You will know when it is right. I don't feel that. This is all wrong."  
  
"I'll never win with you will I?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Never," Madison said, almost sadly.  
  
"Let me walk you to your room then," Jeff said. "A promise is a promise."  
  
"Thank you Jeff," Madison said.  
  
"I'll see you at the arena tomorrow," Jeff said. "It's you, me, and Dal against Chris, Steph, and Lita."  
  
"Who's brilliant idea was that match?" Madison asked.  
  
"I think it was Vince's idea," Jeff said.   
  
"Great," Madison said. She hugged Jeff. "Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful."  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "Night Mad."  
  
Jeff felt a painful wrenching in his gut as he walked away from Madison. But he kept promises. He knew Madison had already decided nothing would ever happen between them. He looked back wistfully. Time to move on. There was no use in wasting time on obstinate women.  
  
The next night, Jeff walked down the ramp with Sugar and Spice to face off against Jericho, Stephanie, and Lita. He winked at Lita and he could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. They hadn't faced each other since she had come back from the WCW with Shane. It would be strange to fight against her.  
  
Suddenly there was loud music played as a G-TV symbol flashed on the Titan Tron. "What now?" Stephanie asked, hating the camera that seemed to catch every little thing. There was a parking lot shown and Jeff and Madison were getting out of his car. Madison groaned. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Was that last night?" Dallas asked her sister.  
  
"Yes," Madison whispered, her face pale.  
  
Jeff looked over at Madison and then Dallas. Madison had been right. Jeff knew Dallas was going to hate them both at that moment. He should have listened to Madison when she said she knew her sister better than anyone. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Madison.  
  
Madison shook her head sadly as the audience saw the kiss on the screen. Dallas turned in shock to her sister. Her eyes were wide in horror. Dallas turned and ran out of the arena. Madison ran after her.  
  
Jeff stayed to fight Lita, Stephanie, and Jericho. But Lita ended up fighting with Jeff against Stephanie and Jericho so it wouldn't be totally lopsided.  
  
Madison managed to overtake her sister. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"How could you?" Dallas asked.  
  
"It just happened Dal," Madison said, her breath heaving.  
  
"Everyone says that," Dallas said coldly. "It just happened. That seems to be the universal cop-out to me."  
  
"I know it was wrong Dallas," Madison said. "I feel so guilty. It will never happen again."  
  
"You know what?" Dallas asked. "It isn't the kiss that matters Madison. You could have come to me and told me you were attracted to Jeff! What matters is that you went behind my back and kissed the guy I liked. The guy you knew I liked."  
  
"I know," Madison said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "If I could turn back the clock, I never would have let it happen."  
  
"I can't trust you anymore Madison," Dallas said. She walked to her sister and slapped her. "It just happened. You aren't my sister anymore."  
  
"Dallas!" Madison screamed. "You can't do this! You are the only person I have in this world!"  
  
"You have Jeff now," Dallas said.   
  
"I don't want Jeff!" Madison said. "Dallas, don't do this."  
  
Dallas turned and looked at the only person who really knew her. "It's already done."  
  
"Madison?" a voice called.  
  
Madison sank into someone's embrace. They guided her to a dressing room and made her sit down. "You alright?" Shane asked.  
  
"She hates me Shane," Madison said brokenly.  
  
"No she doesn't," Shane said. "She's just hurt and angry right now."  
  
"She doesn't want to be my sister anymore," Madison said.  
  
"I'm going to go get Lita," Shane said. "Stay here."  
  
"Where am I going to go?" Madison asked.   



	4. 

***Hey there are you wonderful readers!!! Now is your chance to leave a mark on my writing. I need to know what one of my couples should name their baby! It won't be in this story, but it will be in the next one in the series. If you don't want to leave it in the reviews you can send your ideas to twstofate@hotmail.com. If you tell me which wrestler is your favorite I can have them suggest the name to the couple. You guys can vote on the couple that has a baby too...(1) Stephanie and Jericho, (2) Shane and Lita, or (3) Matt and Meredith. I look forward to hearing your ideas and let me know how you think the story is going!***  
  
  
March 2002  
  
"Go talk to her sweetie," he urged, whispering in her ear. His arm was around her waist.  
  
"No," she insisted.   
  
"She loves you," he said sincerely. "We all love you. Me most of all."  
  
"It's only been two weeks," she said.  
  
"I've known you for months though," he replied. "And I think the seeds were there all along. I won't say I'm head-over-heels madly in love with you. But I without a doubt love you."  
  
"I love you too," she replied. She ran her hand down the side of his face. She traced his eyebrow with her finger. "I always have."  
  
Jeff leaned down and kissed Dallas. He had been spending a lot of time with her since she had seen the kiss. Madison still talked to him, but she felt she was more likely to reclaim her sister if she didn't press her luck. Matt and Meredith were constantly together, so Jeff really had no one else to be with.  
  
Jeff didn't know when he had started to fall for Dallas. Her eyes were darker than Madison's and they were always so expressive. She had an off-the-wall sense of humor and she was very smart. He had let her read some of his poetry once. She had looked up at him and said, "You'd think your momma left you to grow up with the forest creatures and that no one ever loved you Jeff."  
  
"What?" Jeff sputtered, unable to believe this girl who was supposed to have a huge crush on him was able to criticize his poetry.  
  
"It's a little depressing is all Edgar Allen Poe," Dallas said. "I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying you might want to consider visiting a shrink and picking up some prozac if you really feel this way."  
  
"I'm that depressing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"All that," Dallas said, "And then a few tears."  
  
"At least they are moving then," Jeff said.  
  
"Have you ever written a love poem?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Not yet," Jeff said. "Maybe I'll write you one. If we ever go out."  
  
"Are you saying you'd think about asking me out?" Dallas asked.  
  
"I thought I was asking you out," Jeff said.   
  
"I thought you liked my...Madison," Dallas said. "Why would you ask me out?"  
  
"Because you are smart, funny, sweet, and pretty," Jeff said.  
  
"You had major points going until you said that pretty crap," Dallas said. "You don't need to spare my feelings by lying to me Jeff."  
  
"What's with the lack of confidence?" Jeff asked. "You are pretty. Your hair is soft and I must admit you do awesome stuff with the colors. Your clothing sense is similar to mine, so I like that too. Your smile is sweet and your eyes are gorgeous."  
  
"My eyes are Madison's," Dallas said coolly.  
  
"Madison's eyes are lighter than yours are," Jeff said. "And hers are so much more guarded than yours. You can always tell exactly what you are feeling when you look into your eyes."  
  
"Your serious?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yes, you are pretty," Jeff said.  
  
"I mean about asking me out," Dallas said.  
  
Jeff smiled. "I'm serious."  
  
"Then yes," Dallas said.  
  
Jeff remembered that day fondly now. He had Madison to thank for insisting that Dallas liked him and that she would never seriously go out with him because of that. Madison had been right all along. Madison was a flirt who liked to have fun and Jeff was looking for a soulmate. He wasn't sure if Dallas was that person, but he was beginning to hope.  
  
"You can talk to her," Jeff said. "She's miserable without you. She's paler now and she's lost some weight I think too."  
  
"She'll live," Dallas said.  
  
"Lita said that she sleeps all the time and that she hasn't been on a date since you two fought," Jeff said. "Shane is thinking about sending her to the WCW."  
  
"Good," Dallas said. "Then I won't have to look at her every night."  
  
"I can't believe you are so heartless," Jeff said, dropping his arm from around her waist. "There was a time when I couldn't imagine you without your sister."  
  
"There was a time when I thought I knew her!" Dallas exclaimed.  
  
"She didn't do anything wrong!" Jeff replied. "I kissed her."  
  
"You kissed her?" Dallas asked. "It looked like she was kissing you back."  
  
"But there never would have been a kiss if I had listened to her," Jeff said. "She went out with me that night because she was trying to get me to stop pursuing her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dallas asked.  
  
"I'm saying I promised Madison that I would leave her alone romantically if she would go out on one date with me," Jeff said.  
  
"She didn't have to kiss you!" Dallas exclaimed.  
  
"I kissed her!" Jeff said. "It happens on a lot of dates."  
  
Dallas sat down. She couldn't really assimilate all of this information in her brain. No one had told her over the past month that Madison was only with Jeff that night to get rid of him. Well, to get him to stop drooling over her. Jeff had never told her about the stipulations of the date.  
  
"So did she enjoy the date?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yes," Jeff said honestly, "but not enough to throw away her relationship with you."  
  
"So she told you she wouldn't go out with you anymore?" Dallas asked.  
  
"She said we were better off as friends," Jeff said. "She told me that you liked me. I didn't believe it really. She's the one who opened my eyes to what I felt for you."  
  
Dallas was quiet for a long moment. Jeff shifted on the balls of his feet uncomfortably. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
"Because at first you didn't want to hear a word about Madison," Jeff said. "Then I was afraid that if you found out about the date you would leave me or something. I don't know why."  
  
"I, I'm going for a walk," Dallas said.  
  
"Don't leave," Jeff said reasonably.  
  
"You didn't tell me that the sister who I disowned was doing something so I could be happy," Dallas said. "I have a lot of things to think about right now."  
  
"Wait Dal," Jeff said. "Remember that I love you."  
  
Dallas looked at the one person who had truly been there for her over the past month. He had been Madison's best friend before the fight. Who had Madison had over the past month?  
  
"I'll try," Dallas said, walking away from Jeff.  
  
For the first time in a month she didn't feel overwhelming anger when she thought about her sister. She felt guilty. She had never even given her sister a chance to explain what had happened. Yes, Madison had kissed Jeff and that hurt. But Madison had also told Jeff that she was more important than any romantic relationship. Dallas had essentially told Madison that a relationship was more important than her relationship with her sister.  
  
"Hey Dal," Meredith said, coming out of the Team Xtreme dressing room. "Where's Jeff?"  
  
"Somewhere," Dallas said distractedly.  
  
"You okay sweetie?" Meredith asked.   
  
"I don't know," Dallas admitted. "I realized maybe I should think before I act."  
  
"This isn't about Jeff is it?" Meredith asked, touching her hand to Dallas' forearm.  
  
"No," Dallas said. "Yes."  
  
"Which one?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Both," Dallas said sadly. "It is but it isn't."  
  
"I wish I could say I understand," Meredith said. "But I am definitely here."  
  
"If you see Jeff tell him I'm sorry I just ran off," Dallas said. "And tell him I will talk to him tonight."  
  
"Anything else?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dallas said. "I return the feeling."  
  
"I can do that," Meredith said. "You two are very cute together. Are you going to have a chance to talk to him before his match tonight?"  
  
"I don't know," Dallas said.  
  
"Okay," Meredith said. "See you later."  
  
"Bye Mer," Dallas said.   
  
Dallas set off in the opposite direction, knowing what she had to do.  



	5. 

I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't

***Hey, it's another songfic. This one is "Somewhere in Between" by Lifehouse. Enjoy!*** 

I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't

And now I cannot stop pacing

Madison paced her dressing room. She knew she needed help. She didn't know how she was ever going to survive this depression. The one before had been bad enough. 

Dallas was the only one who had been there for her the last time. Madison had lost thirty pounds that last time and the doctors had put her in ICU. They had said she wasn't anorexic because she hadn't purposely said she was starving herself. It had just been a side affect of her depression.

This time seemed worse.

Give me a few hours, I'll have this all sorted out,

If my mind would just stop racing.

Dallas was racing down the halls now. Jeff had said Madison was losing weight and sleeping a lot. "Not again," Dallas whispered to herself.

Madison had gone manic two years earlier, right after she had graduated from college and she and her jerk of a boyfriend Mike had broken up. Dallas had tried to get help for her, but it was impossible at the time. Dallas understood. Madison had had too much on her plate at the time and everything had fallen down.

'Cause I cannot not stand still,

I can't be this unsturdy,

This cannot be happening

"Mad!" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door. "Mad, open the door up!"

Madison got to her feet and opened the door to see her sister standing there. Madison smiled uncertainly before falling apart. Dallas held Madison while she sobbed. Dallas knew at that moment she never should have done what she had to her sister. Even if it had meant not being able to trust her.

"Mad, it's all going to be okay," Dallas said.

"This was so much worse than anything," Madison cried. "Even worse than when Mom and Dad died. I'm so sorry Dallas."

"So am I sweetie," Dallas said.

This is over my head but underneath my feet,

'Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this all sorted out,

And everything will be back to the way that it was,

I wish that it was just that easy.

Jeff paced his dressing room. He had already screwed up his relationship with Dallas. After all of the relationships he had seen go to hell because of lies and dishonesty, you'd think he would know to tell Dallas anything that might be important.

"Jeff, you're up!" someone yelled through the door.

Jeff sighed and left his dressing room. He was facing Haku, the crazy bastard. Where was she? Dallas always came to the ring with him, even before they had started seeing each other. He hadn't been to the ring without her since she and Madison had entered the WWF.

"Jeff!" Meredith called to him as his music started. He couldn't hear her over the theme music and the crowd's roar. 

"Damn Jeff," Meredith said. "Well, I hope whatever feeling Dal was returning wasn't that important."

'Cause I'm waiting for tonight,

Then waiting for tomorrow,

And I'm somewhere in between,

What is real and just a dream…

"I can't believe you're actually here," Madison said, finally able to smile. "I'm so glad you are. You have no idea how lost I've been."

"I have an idea," Dallas assured her sister.

"I heard through the grapevine that you and Jeff were seeing each other," Madison said. "I wanted to go celebrate with you when I first heard. Then I remembered. You know I never meant for that to happen right?"

"Yes," Dallas said. "But that doesn't matter. You are more important to me than a crush."

"So are you in love?" Madison asked, as she got up to go to the mirror. She wiped away the mascara that had run all over her face.

"I'm beginning to think I am," Dallas said. "I know I always joked before, but remember how Mom told you that when you meet the ONE you just know. There's some moment in time where everything is perfect. That's what it's like when he's near me."

"How weird," Madison said. "I told Jeff about that when I told him I couldn't go out with him."

"Do you mind if I turn on his match?" Dallas asked.

"Go ahead," Madison said.

What is real and just a dream…

Jeff told himself to pay attention to the match. He told himself to stop thinking about Dallas and how to get her back. Damn, ran right into that clothesline! Jeff shook his head clear. He took Haku down.

Perfect, he thought. I can hit a swanton and get out of here. He raced up the turnbuckle to execute his signature move. Wait! Jeff thought frantically as he soared through the air. He did something wrong. He knew before he had even landed.

"Jeff?" Haku asked. He normally rolled off right after the swanton bomb. He was lying inert upon Haku. "Someone get help!"

What is real and just a dream…

Dallas was out of the room as soon as Jeff had launched off the turnbuckle. Madison watched in horror when Jeff did not move. This could not be real.

Dallas appeared on the screen moments later. Matt and Meredith followed. Tears ran down Madison's face as she saw her sister caress Jeff's face. The fool always was a daredevil.

"I've got to go be there for Dal," Madison said to herself as she left the room.

Would you catch me if I fell out of what I fell in?

Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again,

I don't want to run away from this,

I know that I just don't need this.

Dallas rocked herself back and forth in the chair at Jeff's bedside. "Wake up Jeff," she whispered. "The doctor's say you'll be alright if you wake up tonight!"

Matt and Madison watched them from outside. "Is she going to be okay?" Matt asked.

"If he is," Madison answered.

"I should have just waited until after your match to go find Mad," Dallas whispered to Jeff. "I know you were thinking about me Jeff. I'm so sorry."

Dallas got up and paced to the window. She'd done it again. She had endangered the life of someone she loved. Last time it had ended pretty badly.

'Cause I cannot not stand still,

I can't be this unsturdy,

This cannot be happening

Madison realized Dallas was thinking about their parents. She was thinking about the baby. "Matt," Madison said hoarsely. "Get her out of there for a minute. Tell her that you'll stay with Jeff until I'm done talking to her."

"She won't let me Mad," Matt said.

"Just do it," Madison said. "Dallas will fall apart any minute unless I tell her what she needs to hear."

Matt went inside the room and sent Dallas out to her sister.

"What?" Dallas asked, tears in her eyes.

"Dal, you know it wasn't your fault right?" Madison asked, hugging her sister tightly.

'Cause I'm waiting for tonight,

Then waiting for tomorrow,

And I'm somewhere in between,

What is real and just a dream…

"Of course it was," Dallas cried miserably. "Jeff, Mom and Dad, your baby! All of it! It's all my fault. And you have been so depressed twice because of me!"

"Dallas," Madison said, silent tears streaming down her face. "It was just an accident. The other person was drunk. It was their fault."

"But if I had just gotten someone else to drive me home," Dallas said, "Mom and Dad would still be alive and your baby would have been born!"

"You can't live your life in what ifs Dal," Madison said. "And if I had never lost the baby I never would have ended up where I am now. You never would have met Jeff. We wouldn't have come to depend on each other kiddo."

"I'm so sorry," Dallas sobbed.

"I'm sorry it happened," Madison said. "But I have never blamed you sweetie. Mom and Dad don't blame you either. And I can guarantee that Jeff does not blame you. Now go into that boy and get him to wake up.

What is real and just a dream…

Jeff felt a sharp pain in his neck. What the hell had he done? He silently groaned as he remembered completely screwing up his swanton. What an ass he was. He knew better than to think about things other than the match when you were in the ring. Not only was it dangerous to yourself, but it was dangerous for your opponent.

Was Dallas even there? He knew he was in the hospital. Probably a concussion. Two weeks off work. He needed Dallas. He needed to tell her he was in love with her. When you realized how precious life was you didn't pay attention to how long you had been going out or the fact that you had had a crush on her sister not so long ago.

Was Dallas even there?

What is real and just a dream…

"Jeff, can you hear me?" Dallas asked, as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled, before he realized that caused his head to pound.

"I'm here babe," Jeff said.

"Thank God," Dallas whispered, before she leaned over and lightly kissed him. "I love you so much Jeff. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry," Jeff said. "I should have told you."

"I don't care anymore," Dallas said. "Tell me."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Tell me Jeff," Dallas said insistently. "I need to hear it."

"I love you too," Jeff said, holding her hand in his.


	6. A Surprise

April 2002  
  
"I can't believe you are actually going to participate in Wrestlemania," Madison said as she plopped down on the couch next to Jeff.  
  
"It was only a pinched nerve," Jeff said.  
  
"How was your weekend?" Madison asked. "I haven't seen Dallas since you two got back."  
  
It was...good," Jeff said, smiling to himself.  
  
"I'm her sister," Madison said seriously, "You don't need to make allusions to what you two actually do. I don't want to believe you two are doing any of that stuff until you are married."  
  
"Are you telling me you don't have sex with any of the numerous guys you go out with?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I didn't say that," Madison said. "But I don't want to know it's a fact for Dallas until she's married."  
  
"That sounds like hypocrisy to me," Jeff said.  
  
"It may very well be," Madison said. "But that's how I feel."  
  
"I see," Jeff said. "Maybe I'll tell you all about it when we are married."  
  
"So where is my younger sister?" Madison asked.  
  
"Talking to Meredith about their match," Jeff said. "You know, the one where they are going to whip you and Steph's respective asses."  
  
"Right," Madison said. "It's kind of sad, being stuck in different camps because of the whole blow out from that stupid kiss."  
  
"At least you guys are tight again," Jeff commented.  
  
"Yes, we definitely are," Madison said.  
  
"So who did you go out with this weekend?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I went out with Kurt again," Madison said.  
  
"That's what? Five dates?" Jeff asked. "Are you two getting serious?"  
  
"He's only serious about himself," Madison answered, "but he's a nice change from all the guys who fall all over themselves to get me to pay attention to them."  
  
"You don't like those guys huh?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Not by a long shot," Madison said. "Why are you smiling smugly Jeffrey Hardy?"  
  
"I have a secret," Jeff said.   
  
"Tell me!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"I can't," Jeff said. "Your sister would kill me."  
  
"I'm your best friend!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Jeff asked. "I have loyalties to Dallas too."  
  
"Why the hell did you ask us to come here?" Matt asked as he and Meredith came into the dressing room that Jeff shared with Dallas.  
  
"Yeah," Lita agreed as she and Shane came into the dressing room.  
  
"You'll have to wait for a second," Jeff said.  
  
"Hurry up!" they heard Dallas say outside of the dressing room.  
  
"We're coming," Stephanie said, as she came into the room with Jericho. Hunter followed them with Dallas.  
  
"Okay," Madison said, "What is going on?"  
  
"Suspicious much?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Just tell us," Lita said. "Obviously something is up."  
  
"Okay," Jeff said. "As you all know, we went for a trip this weekend."  
  
"We went to Reno," Dallas said.  
  
"While we were there..." Jeff said slowly.  
  
"Look if you don't spit it out," Madison said, "You will never be my brother-in-law because I will kill you."  
  
"Too late," Jeff said.  
  
"We got married," Dallas said.  
  
The room was silent. "Someone say something," Jeff said.  
  
"You've only been going out for two months," Shane said, obviously in shock.  
  
"Someone once told me when you meet the right one you just know," Jeff said. "It took us awhile to realize we had met the right one, but once we did we didn't see any reason to waste any time."  
  
"You're only twenty," Lita said to her cousin.  
  
"My mom was eighteen," Dallas responded.  
  
"Congratulations you two," HHH said, grinning. "I am partial to spur-of-the-moment weddings myself."  
  
"Hunter!" Stephanie exclaimed, blushing faintly.  
  
Jericho grinned, "I like secretive ones."  
  
"Okay, you two can shut up," Stephanie said.  
  
"You beat me to it," Lita said. "I'm the one who's engaged and you beat me to it!"  
  
"Sorry," Dallas said, "Didn't mean to steal your thunder or anything."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Lita exclaimed. "I love you both. If you are happy, then I'm happy."  
  
"Thank you," Jeff said. "Matt?"  
  
"Jeff?" Matt asked, obviously in shock.  
  
"Do you have anything to say to me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know," Matt said.  
  
Meredith elbowed her boyfriend. "What my ape of a significant other means to say is congratulations and we're sure you two will be very happy together."  
  
"Thank you!" Dallas said, grinning.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Shane asked.  
  
"Shane!" everyone else in the room exclaimed.  
  
"I was just curious," Shane said defensively.  
  
"No," Dallas said, "I'm not. Yet."  
  
"Dallas!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"You let me go on and on Jeff Hardy!" Madison finally exclaimed. "And you two were married the entire time."  
  
"What?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Mad and I were having a conversation about what she wanted to know about her younger sister's love life," Jeff explained. "She said she didn't want to know much until you were married."  
  
"I can't believe you are married," Madison said. "I'm happy for you. But it is a little unbelievable."  
  
"Yeah," Lita agreed. "I can't believe I wasn't there."  
  
"I'm his brother," Matt said. "And he doesn't ask me to be his best man."  
  
"And she's my sister," Madison pointed out.  
  
"I told you they would be upset," Dallas said, turning to her new husband.  
  
"They will just have to deal with it," Jeff said.  
  
"You're right," Dallas agreed.  
  
"Alright," Jeff said. "I have to get ready for my match. Everyone out!"  
  
Awhile later, Dallas sat on the couch, wrapped in Jeff's arms. "I love you," Jeff said.  
  
"I love you too," Dallas said. "You sure you want to go back so soon."  
  
"Wrestlemania is this weekend," Jeff said. "Matt and I are going after the Tag Titles. I need to get in the ring now or I won't be ready for Sunday."  
  
"I know," Dallas said. "I just worry about you."  
  
"Why would you worry about me?" Jeff asked. "I am truly blessed. I haven't killed myself yet and I managed to get you somehow."  
  
Dallas giggled, "You are pretty lucky."  
  
"What's your match for Wrestlemania?" Jeff asked, pulling her closer.  
  
"I'm facing Lita for the Women's Title," Dallas said, leaning her head on Jeff's shoulder. "Mer is going to be in my corner."  
  
"What about your sister?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She doesn't have a match yet," Dallas said. "But she's ambitious."  
  
"She looks like she's gained some weight back," Jeff commented. "Now, tell me the whole story."  
  
"The whole story?" Dallas asked.  
  
"About Mad's baby," Jeff said. "You said she was pregnant before."  
  
"Oh yeah," Dallas said. "Has she ever told you about Mike?"  
  
"She said he was her best friend before they started going out," Jeff said. "Before he broke her heart."  
  
"It was her last year of college," Dallas said. "And her and Mike had been going out for almost two years. She got pregnant. She was going to his apartment to tell him and she used her key to just go in. He was sleeping with her roommate from her first year in college."  
  
"Wow," Jeff said.  
  
"She was devastated," Dallas said. "About a month later, I was at a party and I called my parents to come pick me up. They had been at dinner so they al just came to pick me up. They got hit by a drunk driver."  
  
"Oh Dal," Jeff whispered.  
  
"My parents died and Mad miscarried her baby," Dallas said. "The driver broke their arm. They are in jail on three counts of vehicular manslaughter."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I wasn't then," Dallas said. "But Mad helped me realize that it wasn't my fault."  
  
"She's right," Jeff said, lightly kissing her lips.  
  
"I know," Dallas said.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Hardy," Jeff said. "It's time to go to work."  
  
"Time to kick butt," Dallas agreed.  



	7. Mania

Wrestlemania XVIII  
  
"Are you okay?" Dallas asked Lita as her cousin limped backstage with her.  
  
"Yeah," Lita grunted. "Fighting you is no worse than getting put through a table. And we all know how many tables I've gone through."  
  
"Yeah," Dallas said. "Speaking of tables..."  
  
"Are you going ringside for the big four team table match?" Lita asked.  
  
"Technically, I'm not allowed to," Dallas said. "But who knows. Edge and Christian might start cheating..."  
  
"As always," Lita commented.  
  
"Or Spike might go help his brothers," Dallas said. "Or my Jeff just might need the help of his wife."  
  
"It has to be one of the weirdest matches I've ever heard of," Lita said. "Whichever team puts the most people through a table in 30 minutes, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Dallas said. "They are putting about 50 tables all along the ramp and all of that and there are going to be four refs."  
  
"Well," Lita said, "I'm glad Shane is just going up against his brother-in-law for the IC then."  
  
"I'll just bet you are," Dallas commented.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to pull for Lance Storm and Kurt Angle in the match," Shane said, as he came up behind his fianc‚e and her cousin.  
  
"Shane McMahon," Dallas admonished. "How dare you root for someone other than Jeff? We are almost related you know."  
  
"But I own WCW," Shane said smugly.  
  
"Possession or relative?" Dallas asked. "I'd go with relative any day."  
  
"You do that," Shane said. He kissed Lita on the cheek. "Great match sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks," Lita grumbled. "If Mer hadn't grabbed my leg I would have been fine."  
  
"Right," Dallas said, "blame it on Meredith and not my superior wrestling skills."  
  
"You? Superior?" Lita laughed. "Make me laugh harder."  
  
"Are you two teasing each other again?" Jeff asked as he walked down the hall, followed by Matt.  
  
"As always," Dallas said.   
  
"Wish me luck babe," Jeff said, pulling his bride into a hug.  
  
"You sure you're ready for this?" Dallas asked.   
  
"Yes," Jeff said. "Don't worry, there won't be any ladders."  
  
"Good," Dallas said. She lightly kissed Jeff. "Go kick butt honey."  
  
Lita grabbed Matt's hand before he walked away, "Hey, watch out for him okay?"  
  
Matt grinned. "I always do."  
  
"Good luck," Lita said, remembering when she used to accompany them to the ring.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said.   
  
Lita and Dallas went to the gorilla to watch the match. They were looking for the best opportunity for Dallas to go help out the Hardy Boyz.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Madison asked, as she stretched in preparation for her own match. Dallas did a double take when she saw her sister in black lycra pants, a Shane McMahon t-shirt, and sneakers.  
  
"The better question is what are you wearing?" Dallas asked. "Shouldn't you be wearing leather or shiny stuff or something?"  
  
"Have you heard who I'm wrestling?" Madison asked.  
  
"No," Dallas answered, "I've been out of the loop."  
  
Madison smiled, "Well, you'll see. The stipulations of the match are...interesting too."  
  
"Is Test going out with you?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Nope," Madison answered, "No McMahon appointed bodyguard allowed."  
  
"Dal!" Lita exclaimed as Edge pushed Jeff on to a table outside the ring and began to climb back into the room to jump from the turnbuckle.  
  
Dallas ran to the ring just in time to drag Jeff from the table as Edge attempted a moonsault from the top turnbuckle.  
  
"Thanks darlin'," Jeff said, kissing her roughly before going after Lance Storm.   
  
Dallas went to the announce table and sat next to the newly reinstated Jerry Lawler. "Here with us we have Dallas Reynault," JR said.  
  
"It's Hardy actually," Dallas replied.  
  
"Woohoo," the King exclaimed. "Jeff and Dallas got married!"  
  
"Congratulations," JR said. "We were just talking about matches that were announced on Heat earlier and I'm wondering what you think about your sister's match."  
  
"Honestly," Dallas said, "I have no idea who she is facing. Oh, Christian just put Kurt through two tables!"  
  
"That's gonna hurt," Lawler commented. "Madison is facing HHH tonight."  
  
"What!?" Dallas asked in shock.  
  
"HHH asked commissioner Foley (please bring back Foley) for a match against your sister," JR said. "If Madison wins then she will get a shot at whoever wins the IC on Raw tomorrow."  
  
"And if Helmsley wins?" Dallas asked.  
  
"He and Madison go out on a date tomorrow night!" Lawler exclaimed.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Dallas said. "Well, I want Madison to know I wish her all the luck in the world. She's going to need it."  
  
Madison chuckled backstage. "You okay with the match tonight?" Mick Foley asked Madison as he walked out of his office.  
  
"Oh yeah," Madison said, "at least I know he wants to date me so he won't beat me up too badly."  
  
Mick grinned. "I never had that."  
  
"And he beat the crap out of you numerous times," Madison commented.  
  
"What's that old saying about rubbing salt in wounds?" Foley asked.  
  
"Hey look," Madison commented, "The Dudleys won a table match."  
  
"Who would have guessed that?" Foley asked.   
  
"I've got to head down to the ring," Madison said.  
  
"Good luck," Foley called after.  
  
"Thanks," Madison called. "I hear I'm going to need it."  
  
Madison knew going out to the ring she was going to be defeated. But she gave it her all. She managed to make HHH breathe a little hard. She executed a good huricurana and a perfect moonsault.  
  
"You ready to give yet?" Hunter asked as he whipped her against the ropes.   
  
"I wanted to try something Jeff has been teaching me," Madison answered, "if you'd be so kind as to land yourself nest to a turnbuckle."  
  
"I'll try," Hunter grinned.  
  
"You can finish me off after that," Madison said. "Just don't pedigree me."  
  
"Alright," Hunter agreed.  
  
He regretted being so agreeable moments later as Madison hit him with a swanton bomb. He finally managed to move just in time to kick out of a pin. He brought Madison to her feet, picked her up, and held her above his head.  
  
"What kind of food do you like?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Italian," Madison said, squirming a little.  
  
Hunter "set" her down in the middle of the ring and covered her for the win. "Very nice," Madison commented, as he helped her feet.   
  
"Thanks," Hunter said. "I think it made the night interesting."  
  
"It did indeed," Madison said.  
  
"Hey," Hunter said, stopping her at the top of the ramp. "How about we seal it with a kiss?"  
  
Madison looked at the packed arena. "What the hell?"  
  
Madison stepped into Hunter's strong arms and kissed the man she was going out with the next night.  
  
"Do you believe that?" Dallas asked.  
  
Jeff grunted from the table where the medic was wrapping his wrist. "I've seen weirder."  
  
"I've seen better," Dallas said.  
  
"Give Hunter a break," Jeff said. "He's a good guy."  
  
"Yeah I know," Dallas said.  
  
"Come fix my arm," Jeff said, after the medic left the room.  
  
"You want me to kiss it and make it better?" Dallas asked laughingly.  
  
"That's the plan," Jeff said.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Dallas said.  
  
***That's the end of another story. Reviews are VERY much appreciated. The next story in my series is about Hunter and I'll attack it as soon as I get a chance. The title will be "The Space Between Us." Enjoy.***  



End file.
